CM Punk Chronicles
by SEAnimal
Summary: Showing how Punk is not a good straight-edger.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline- June 2006

"Punkie!" said an enthusiastic Kelly Kelly. "Hey Kell." Punk said as he hugged Kelly. "OMG, I watched your porno in the locker room and you're really good!" Kelly said as she flashed Punk a smile. "Pro-mo sweetie, promo not porno." Punk said as he rubbed the side of the blonde's head. "Oh." Kelly said.

Punk felt bad for Kelly, she didn't belong here. Especially in ECW with women like Trinity, Francine, and Jazz, girls who weren't known for their kindness. "Hey, can I talk to you later, I have another promo to tape." Punk said as he tried to ease away. "Yeah sure." Kelly said as she practically jumped into Punk's arms.

***3 hours later***

CM Punk was woken by a knock on his motel door. He got up to see it was none other than Kelly. 'What does she want' Punk thought. He liked Kelly, but after awhile she got annoying. "Hey Kells, what's up?" Punk asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Punkie, I'm scared. Shelly said she would be back and she never came back." Kelly said scared as he stood outside in the cold, "Can I stay with you tonight?" Kelly said, fear evident in her voice. "Yeah, sure." Punk said as he moved to the side to let Kelly in. "Thanks." Kelly said as she gave Punk another hug.

"Oh, Haha sorry." Kelly said as she felt Punk's penis grow and rub against her shorts. Punk was embarrassed. Before he could say anything Kelly would say something that shocked him, "Let me help you with that." Kelly said as she started to rub Punk's manhood through his shorts.

Promiscuous sex was against straight edge rules, but right now Punk didn't care. Had a hot barely legal blonde exhibitionist in his motel room willing to help him with his boner, "OK." Punk said as Kelly grabbed his hand and sat him on the edge of the bed. "You'll enjoy this." Kelly said as she mounted Punk and started to move her hips against his.

Kelly would then lay Punk down and pretend to ride him. She could feel his length growing even more. Kelly would admit she was a tease, but she wouldn't be a tease for Punk, he was a nice guy and she wouldn't do that to him. She would then pull Punk back up to the sitting position he was in before. She would then demount him and start to shed her clothes. She started with her tank top, then her shorts, then her bra, then her thong, soon Punk was staring at nude Kelly.

He couldn't take it anymore, he whipped out his rock hard cock and started to jack off. "No, no." Kelly said she pushed Punk back and stuck his length into her mouth. Punk loved it, he hadn't had sex in months. She moved her mouth up and down, followed by her hand.

Punk didn't know what head from a porn-star felt like, but he came to the conclusion Kelly was the closest he ever was gonna get. Kelly and Punk would soon grow tired of the oral session that was taking place and wanted a change of position. Punk then felt like it was Kelly's turn to get pleased. He then pulled her up to the top of the bed and started to eat and finger her tight pussy. He could tell just by the way he had a hard time putting his fingers in there that it would be tight.

Kelly had only had sex a handful of times, but those were with boys in high school. They were boys though, Punk was a man, she could tell Punk knew how to please a women. Punk would then enter her pussy and start to go to town. His thrusts were fast and deep. Usually his style was slow, easy, and passionate, but those were with girlfriends. This was a one night stand and nothing more, so why not try a different style.

By the way Kelly was yelling, Punk could tell he was doing a good job. Kelly's first orgasm would soon occur and it was amazing and special for her. Punk would then ease on Kelly as he saw that she was trying to hold back tears. Punk would then finish slow and sensual.

By the way Kelly was screaming he could tell it was her first orgasm. Punk's climax would then occur and ,like Kelly's, was blissful. Punk would then lay over in exhaustion and look Kelly in the eyes.

"W-was I good?" Kelly asked. "For sure." Punk said as he then leaned in to kiss her. "Umm no, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" Kelly said as she got up and put her clothes back on. "Remember me." Kelly said as she threw Punk her thong.

***OMG! Sorry if this is a suckie way to start a story. As always leave feed back and what not. So yeah, the next chapter will be with Dean Ambrose. **


	2. Chapter 2: Punk's Payment

***This chapter is, I guess a sequel to WWE One Night Stands chapters 4 & 5, so if you wanna be caught up with what is goin on, read those, but if you just wanna dive in, pretend this wasn't even here. 3 Enjoy**

Dean Ambrose made his way down the hallway to find CM Punk's locker room. "Punk, it's Dean, open up." Dean said as he stood outside the door.

"Come in." Punk said as he answered the door, "Close and lock the door behind you.".

"So, is it done?" Punk said as he went back to packing up his stuff for the night.

"Yes, Seth and Roman are finishing him off as we speak."

"Good."

"So, how are you gonna pay us?"

"I'm gonna pay you, by doing something we've both wanted to do for a long time."

"Like..."

"Fuck. So here is how it's gonna go, heads I'm top, tails you're top, deal?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean said as he sat back in the chair and put his hands back behind his head.

Punk would then flip the coin..."Well looks like today is your lucky day Dean." Punk said as he then kicked off his flip-flops and quickly slid down his shorts and underwear to real his limp dick.

Punk was fairly average in terms of his private area. His dick wasn't too long, it wasn't too wide, it was just right.

Dean would then stand up and remove all his layers of clothing.

His private area was a little more different than Punk's. Dean's cock was a little under average in length, but a little over average in width, not to mention that he had big balls.

Punk would then make his way over to Dean and start to get to work. Punk skipped his lips and started at his chest. He would play with Dean's nipples, then move his tongue slowly down the faded ab outlines, until he got to where Dean's semi-kept up private area was.

Punk would drag his tongue down the length until he got to the tip, then he would just insert the cock into his mouth. Punk would move his mouth back and forth across the growing length and cup the big balls.

Punk eventually took a breather and jerked Dean off for a minute, "You enjoying this?" Punk asked as he looked up somewhat innocently at Dean.

"Fuck yeah I am! But I have one complaint."

"That being?"

"You're going too slow."

"Really? Ya know Dean I was on Tumblr the other day and saw a gif of you doing something that...suggested naughty things, so why don't you do that to me, so I can go your desired speed."

"OK! Suit yourself!" Dean would then grab the back of Punk's head, insert his dick, and hold Punk in place. Dean would then start to move his hips forward at a rapid pace.

Punk's eyes would start to tear up due to his gag reflex.

Dean would eventually stop, "Alright, now Seth likes it when I do this so I'm gonna try it out on you." Dean said as he slowly pulled his cock out of Punk's mouth. "Turn around.".

Punk did as he was told.

"Now raise your hips, yeah, that's it. Now, I'm gonna warn you, it's gonna feel weird at first, but you'll come to like it." Dean said, as soon as he was finished he then spit onto Punk's asshole. He would waste little time in getting to work as he then drove his mouth straight for Punk's virgin hole.

Moans would escape Punk's lips. Punk would try to pull away, but Dean had a tight grip on his hips. Soon Punk enjoyed the feeling of getting rimmed.

Like all good things it came to end, but it would be replaced by something better.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt, but I promise you'll like it." Dean said as he then grabbed his now fully erect member. Starting with the pale red tip, Dean would work his cock into the virgin hole. It had been a while since Dean had had a tight hole, cause Seth wasn't anything close to a virgin (but he wasn't a whore).

Punk would moan. Punk would whimper. Punk would scream.

He kinda hated Dean for this, but strongly liked him for it. Dean would use fast thrusts after the stretching of the hole had finished. Dean could feel he was close.

"Turn over onto your back!" Dean said as he then started to pull out of Punk.

Punk turned over onto his back, and Dean would quickly stuff his hole again. Dean would then put one had behind him for balance, while the other had an anaconda type grip on Punk's swollen manhood. With every time Dean went deeper, his hand went up.

Dean would then pull out of Punk and blow his load between Punk's perfect thighs. Meanwhile Punk's breaths got deeper and he blew his load all over the place. From his abdomen, to the floor, to his shoulder, to Dean's hand.

"Nice doin business with you." Dean said as he then licked Punk's cum from his hand.

Dean would then wipe his finger across part of his load from between Punk's thighs and lick it. "mm, I taste good."


End file.
